THE MYSTICS
'WHO ARE THEY' The Mystics are a race of beings that have resided within Amaranthine for centuries, and some of the Mundye realm within the the last 400 years. Whereas the Mundye are mortal beings, simple humans without powers and a quick lifespan, the Mystics range from different age durations, powers, abilities, needs, and desires. Mystics are also classified as 'supernatural beings', at least within the world of the Mundye. Even before a number of them arrived for permanent residency, some Mystics had managed to come and go between the realms. This was a severe act against the law in Amaranthine, and anyone caught venturing between realms were sentenced to death. The Red Royale forbade interactions with the Mundye and crossing over, as they knew the Mundye would not understand them and it could lead to disaster. They also knew others would try to hurt the weaker begins, and various did not believe that was morally justified. Therefore, they placed laws against all interactions. Of course, some ignored this, which caused the Mundye to craft folklores, legends, tales, and fairy-tales. All those stories were in fact based on truth ''to some degree. Some Mundye had seen a Mystic or two, but due to no evidence, this led to stories. When numerous Mystics became permanent residents within the Mundye realm, The Red Royale issued everyone to make use of glamors to hide their true forms in the eyes of mortals. Such as an Elven walking about, their ears would look normal, eyes not as vibrant, etc. These days glamors are hardly ever used considering Mystics are known to the world. 'WHAT ARE THEY' As mentioned above, the Mystics are supernatural beings with incredible powers and/or differences. For example, some species of Mystics are as followed: *Elven (''Nalaey, Falar, Palith, Maldru) *Crimox (Upir, Vampyre, Dracule) *Lycanthrope (Barghest, Leukhin) *Fae (Faeiry, Nymph, Fury, Elemental, Pixie) *Shifter (Animus, Skinwalker) *Warlock (Wizard, Witch) *Oracle (Seer, Versaie) *Orgrae (Orc, Ogre, Orladic) *Aquatic (Siren, Tritan, Selkie, Mermaid/Merman) *Daemon (Succubus/Incubus, Imp, Nightmare, etc.) *Dwarves *Djinn *Stjorn *Minni *Longuen *Själ ... are only some ''of the Mystics that are alive and in existence. There are various more that function in mind and appear 'mortal', or at least can function with intellect. Now, there are also more horrendous creatures that are either lesser in intelligence or just more animal like. *Trolls *Hsien *Hound (''Part of the Lycanthrope species) *Basilisk *Dragons ... and many, many more. 'TO CREATE A MYSTIC' Throughout the roleplay you are allowed to create a type of Mystic, it can be fron the list above, or you can forge your own. It just has to be ''plausible ''and ''realistic ''even if in an unrealistic world. Nothing can be over-powered; everything has a weakness or downfall some way or another. Feel free to look online at various folk-lore, legends, mythos, or any other source to create a fun species to bring into the world and/or as a character. Just be sure to run it by the Administrator first.